Coin Love
by xolaurenxo
Summary: Dramione. The fifth year DA coins come back to haunt them. Will they bring them together or tear them further apart. Who am I kidding, of course there gonna fall in love, lol. Hopefully its a good story. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

JK Rowling owns everything.

Hope you like the story

Hermione walked out of her potions class fuming. Malfoy being his usual self had been distracting her the whole time with his 'mudblood' comments and he had managed to make her stuff up her potion. She couldn't stand to see his over geled blonde hair for a single second longer so she all but ran out leaving him and his croonies laughing in her wake. Then she brightened, a smile forming on her face. She checked her coin that she had recieved when she was in the DA in fifth year and saw she had a new message.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, Colin, I need your coin. Since the DA has finished Dumbledore doesn't want the idea floating around about them. Yours is the last one" Hermione said adopting her mothering tone. She had always felt like the mother goose when it came to Colin Creevey.

"Im sorry Hermione, I lost it about 3 weeks in. Ron was telling me when the meetings were on." Colin looked unsure of how he should act now. Hermione was so unpredictible when it came to this stuff. Fortunatly for him she decided it didn't matter and dissmissed him. Then she took out her own coin and sent a message to the missing one.

'Hello, is anyone there?'

Malfoy felt the coin he'd found earlier that day vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and something was different. In small writting across the top it said. 'Hello, is anyone there?'

He pulled out his wand and sent back, 'Yes who is this?'

Hermione felt it again almost straight away and when she read the coin she decided that she was going to have some fun. So she wrote back, 'I don't know who you are so I'm not telling you who I am.'

Malfoy being as stubborn as he is sent back, 'Well im not going first how about we play 20 questions?'

'how about we play 3 questions and you cant ask what my name is?'

'fine, do you go to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, im in my seventh year?'

'Hey me too. Are you male or female?'

'Female'

'Im a man grrr. What house are you in and are you hot [smirk]'

Hermonie hesitated, Gryfindor wasn't a well liked house. Slytherin hated them and revenclaw and huffelpuff thought they were just a bit up themselves because they housed Harry Potter and so she answered 'Huffelpuff and you only get 3 questions.'

She got one back saying Ravenclaw.

END FLASHBACK

And so there friendship had grown from there and Hermionie had begun to get excited when she felt her pocket vibrating. The message said, 'Hey haven't talked in a while, whats going on.'

'Just saw Malfoy going off on Hermionie again, poor girl, she didn't do anything to him but be born a muggle.'

Draco felt a pang inside him. Hurt that the girl on the other side of the coin didn't like that he teased Granger. He knew it himself that he was wrong and he actually thought she had grown into quite the hot little witch over the years but he couldn't let down his mask now. Imagine the ridicule.

'Don't be to hard on him he's probably been through alot in the war.' He tried to pursuad her.

'yeah i never looked at it that way before.' Hermione was in deep thought as she bumped into a chest. She looked up to see Ron staring down at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing, it's lunch."

"oh, um nothing." then she changed her tactics. "I was looking for you actually. Ginny gave me this to give you, it's from your mum." Hermione pulled a new quil from her bag and gave it to him.

"Finally she sent it, I've been asking for weeks. Alright well do you wanna go to lunch then." He linked his arm in Hermione's, he'd quite taken to that lately and walked her to the hall. They sat down next to Harry and Ginny who were flirting so obviously it made Hermione want to throw up. "If I ever become like that I want you to hex me ok" she wispered to Ron. "Diddo" was his reply.

"Hey, if you guys have a problem with this then just go sit somewere else, Im sure Malfoy has a spare seat next to him," apparently Harry heard. Just then Hermione felt her pocket vibrate. She looked round, her mystery man had to be here somewere but all was normal at the Ravenclaw table and so she did a sweep of the others. Dean Thomas was blowing things up, Malfoy was shaking Pansy off his arm and everything looked normal. Who was her mystery man? As she pulled out the coin she almost had a heart attack.

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

JK ROWLING KNOWS EVERYTHING

Draco was wrestling with the idea as he walked into the great hall with Pansy trailing behind. Ask her to meet and maybe ruin a good thing or just go with the flow. Pansy noticed this, "what's wrong Drakie?" she pleaded. He hated it when she did that and the nickname. It was horrid.

"Nothing Pansy now let me be." he said as he shook his arm out of her grasp. She turned to her friend and whispered. "Poor baby, he's been through so much in that war. I just gotta stay strong for him you know." "You're doing the right thing Pansy, he will realize someday." Draco just rolled his eyes and picked up the pace.

When he sat down he'd made his desicion. He pointed his wand to his pocket were he knew his coin would be and sent a message to his dream girl. He'd stopped calling her his mystery girl right about the time he realized he'd fallen in love with her.

As she pulled out the coin she almost had a heart attack.

'Meet me. 7:00pm tomorrow night. By the tree on the lake.'

What this was the moment she was dreading. She thought she really, really liked this guy and she didn't want to risk rejection. Plus there was the whole thing about her lying about her house what will they do when they find out she's Hermione Granger. She tries to be modest but sometimes she has to accept she did have a very big hand in deafeating voldemort and fame isn't everyones cup of tea, even if only for a little while.

"Oh Crap," she wispered and was woken from her state by Harry's voice. "What Hermione?" She pushed the coin back into her pocket and looked up. "Um, I just feel sick. I think I might just go relax until next lesson. Bye guys, Ginny." "Bye." She picked up a roll and she walked out of the hall.

"What's with her." Ron shrugged before closing his eyes in repulsion. Harry and Ginny had started passionatly kissing again. "Come on Harry."

She was taking a long time to answer and she usually answered straight away. Draco was starting to get scared that he had been rejected. Blaise turned to him and asked, "Hey Granger just ran out of here, she looked upset, wanna go wind her up?" raising his eyebrow. Tearing his eyes away from his hand that held the coin he looked at Blaise and said, "Fine, sure." When Blaise looked at him wierdly he decided to add, "let's get the mudblood." with a little more enthusaiasm than he felt. They stepped up off the seat with their possie following and walked out of the hall. Just as he opened the door he felt his pocket vibrate but didn't dare look now.

Hermione shot her head up when she heard the doors swing open only to be greeted by Malfoy and his gang. She felt the anger of her indecision well up inside of her and turned to take it out on them when she almost hit square in the face Blaise Zambini.

"Uggh, get away from me. Your so gross." that was the crappiest insult she'd ever made. The coin must be throwing her off her game. She shook her head to try and focus but unfortunatley Blaise took the little gesture as a symbol of lust and his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

"What's the matter Granger, baby."

"Your'e repulsive." she pulled her wand out of her pocket and brought it to his neck.

"You could just ask him to kiss you Granger. You don't have to threaten him about it."

"Nice one Drakie." Pansy cooed and pathetic Hermione thought and raised her eyebrows at her. Two can play at this game.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do. They know I am deeply in love with Blaise." Her tone was dripping with carcazium. "Oh I guess I will go to my room and cry, cry, cry. Woe is to me." Then she leaned up and peaked Blaise's cheek and walked away. She pulled out her coin when she was out of sight of them and sent back her reply. 'Fine, but you have to promise not to run away after.'

'why would i do that.'

PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
